dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Spiny
Spiny (スピノ Spino) was the Alpha Gang's second dinosaur, and was the first wild dinosaur to become a main dinosaur. Statistics *Species: Spinosaurus *Attribute: Water *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 *Sign: Scissors *Owner: Alpha Gang *Name: Spiny (スピノ Spino) *Dinosaurs Defeated: Chomp, Ace, Paris (with Tank), Styracosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Megaraptor, Anchiceratops, Saurolophus, Deltadromeus, Black Tyrannosaurus (with assistance), Jobaria, Ophthalmosaurus, Gigas (with assistance) *Other: Spiny is typically summoned by Zander or Ursula, and is summoned by Zander when the Alpha trio all summon dinosaurs. He seems to have a rivalry with Paris, who usually defeats him with Metal Wing. His upgraded form in the arcade game is Super Spiny, and he has a DinoTector form in the arcade and anime. As the Alpha Gang's fastest and most agile dinosaur, he is able to catch fast dinosaurs and is an adept swimmer. However, he isn't the strongest, and some of the smaller dinosaurs he faces (like Ace and Achelousaurus) have an easy time knocking him around like a rag-doll. Move Cards ;Shockwave :Cancel your opponent's Move Card and attack at the same time. It is first seen in Tanks a Lot!, used against Paris. ;Tail Smash :Smack your opponent with your tail twice, then throw them back with a final swing. However, agile dinosaurs can dodge it, as Ace did in Field of Screams. ;Shockwave/Volcano Burst fusion :A Fusion Move that appeared once in the show when Spiny and Terry combined Shockwave and Volcano Burst to shoot a target for practice. Despite its apparent effectiveness, this attack was never used again. ;Water Sword :Use a giant sword of water to attack your opponent. Spiny used it but it was countered by Jobaria's Shockwave. ;Futaba Super Cannon :Futabasaurus hits your opponent with a high-powered blast of water. This Move was first used to fight of the D-Team, but Futaba befriended Zoe and turned on the Alpha Gang, returning to a card when he defeated Spiny, who had used his Move Card. Later, Ursula used him again to fight Jobaria and Ophthalmosaurus. ;Ultimate Water :Spiny charges at the opponent after being launched by a wave. It was first used against Jobaria and last used against Gigas. ;Anhanguera Dive :An Anhanguera dives at at your opponent. This was obtained after Pachyrhinosaurus's defeat, but it was only used to save the D-Team after they fell off of a bridge and to chase Foolscap away, during which it summoned two Anhanguera instead of one despite likely being the same card. ;Hydro Cutter :A beam of water slices through your opponent. This was obtained after Genie' defeat, and only used as part of the Fusion Move to attack the Dark Pterosaur. TCG Lores ;Alpha Slash (Spiny (DKTB, DKAA, DKBD, DKDS)) :You can only Dino Slash "Spiny (Battle Mode)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Pinch Hitter (Spiny (DKTB)) :During your turn, when one of your other Dinosaurs battles, you can send this Dinosaur to your discard pile. If you do, use this Dinosaur's Rock-Paper-Scissors icon to decide which Dinosaur has to use a Move first. ;Assist (Spiny (DKAA)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, all of your other Special Dinosaurs in play gain +200 Power until the end of the turn. (You can only use 1 Assist ability per turn.) ;Elemental Boost: Earth (Spiny (DKBD)) :If you have a Earth Dinosaur in play when you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, draw 1 card. ;Dinotector On (Spiny (DKDS, DKTA, SAS)) :If your Turn Counter is 4 or higher, you can Dino Slash "Spiny (Dinotector)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Special Assist (Spiny (DKTA)) :Water Special Dinosaurs can use this card as a Super Move that gives +500 Power. ;Alpha Assistance (Spiny (SAS)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you can reveal your hand. If you do and there are no Dinosaurs, choose a Special Dinosaur from your deck and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. ;Water Master (Spiny (Battle Mode) (DKTB, DKAA)) :This Dinosaur can use all Water Super Moves. ;Flood (Spiny (Battle Mode) (DKTB)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move, draw 1 card. ;Loyal (Spiny (Battle Mode) (DKAA)) :While your Character is face up, this Dinosaur's Power is 1700 (from 1500). ;Fusion Master (Spiny (Battle Mode) (DKBD)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Fusion Move, it gains an extra +300 Power. Character Design Name Both the names Spiny and Spino in their respective dubs are an allusion to the genus name Spinosaurus. "Spino-" being the prefix for the dinosaur's name and Spiny being the word's translated meaning. Personality He doesn't seem to be particularly close to any of the Alpha Gang, though like the other dinos is shown to like Rod and Laura better than the A-Team. He has a rivalry with Paris. While he shows to be one of the weaker dinosaurs of the A-Team, he seems to have some the best Move Cards of the team. Anime Dinosaur King He was captured by the Alpha Gang and named "Spiny" in Battle at the Pyramids. He is also the largest unaltered main dinosaur after Brontikens. He is the second-most common used of the Alpha Gang's dinosaurs after Terry, being part of almost every 2-dinosaur team the Alpha Gang summons, but seems to lose as if not more often than he wins (one of his few easy victories was against Deltadromeus). In Bungle in the Jungle, Spiny becomes weak when he didn't eat breakfast, allowing him to be defeated by Saltasaurus. Mesozoic Meltdown He first used DinoTector armor in High Sea Chase, defeating the larger Jobaria. After this 'heroic stand', however, the Alpha Gang's involvement in dino battles decreases, as does their effectiveness in them, and Spiny loses most of his subsequent battles, although he did manage to defeat Gigas (along with Chomp and Ace). In the final battle of Fate of the Cosmos, he helps break into the Dark Pterosaur, but is quickly defeated by Armatus. DS Game *Spiny can be accessed on the DS Game by putting a specific code on the Stone Circle after beating Dr. Z with his Tyrannosaurus, Mapusaurus, and Saurophaganax. Trivia *Despite being the largest of the six main dinosaurs, he is shown to be one of the weakest, especially in his battles with Ace and any other small and agile dinosaurs, though he can be dangerous at times. *Spiny was the first spinosaurid to appear in the anime, and the first of two wild dinosaurs to become main dinosaurs, the other being Tank. *He was the only main dinosaur that was not attracted by a Cosmos Stone (because he was never nearby the Blue Cosmos Stone). *The battle between Terry and Spiny was probably based off the battle between Spinosaurus and Tyrannosaurus in Jurassic Park III although this time, the Tyrannosaurus was the victor. *In the English anime, most of Spiny's sounds are taken from grizzly bears, though the Spinosaurus arcade roar can be heard at the tail end of some of his roars. In the Japanese version, Spiny's roars are reused for other dinosaurs such as Acrocanthosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus. *Spiny is the only main dinosaur to be activated where his species was found, in his case in Egypt (Paris' card was found in Canada, where Parasaurolophus fossils have been found, but it wasn't activated until later). *Spiny, like other Alpha Gang dinosaurs, usually charges straight at his opponent and attempts to attack it, even when he certainly will fail, i.e. when he charges Gigas while the latter is using Spectral Lancer and gets slammed into a castle. This is common to show that Spiny and co. are poor in combat stragety unless given commands. *Spiny hardly defeated any dinosaurs around his size (although he did manage to defeat Jobaria and Gigas). *A running gag went on during the first season where when he is flung into the air, he would usually end up landing on the Alpha Gang, crushing them flat. *He is quiet important to the A-Team as he is the only dinosaur who is capable of swimming in deep water with ease, being of particular use in Falls Alarm! and High Sea Chase. *He has defeated the most dinosaurs of the Alpha Gang in Season 2 with 3. He has also defeated the most assistant dinosaurs with 2. *He was used to battle the two other spinosaurids that appeared in the anime (Suchomimus and Baryonyx), but the D-Team got both of their cards. *Despite being the weakest dinosaur of the Alpha Gang, Spiny is the first dinosaur of them who managed to defeat one of the Space Pirates' altered dinosaurs (with help from 2 of the D-Team's dinos, though). Gallery Spiny 1.jpg|Spiny being summoned (Series 1) Spiny 2.jpg|Spiny being summoned (Series 2, with clouds) File:Spiny v Terry.jpg|Terry attacking Spiny in Battle at the Pyramids File:Spiny v Chomp.jpg|Spiny using Tail Smash on Chomp in Carnival of Chaos Shockwave (Spiny) C07.jpg|Spiny using Shockwave 0-1- (2).jpg|Sick Spiny with Helga and Ed spinychibi.jpg|Spiny in his chibi mode spiny01.jpg|Spiny Wallpaper ViewImage.jpg|Spiny toy Spiny nagoya.jpg|Spiny in Nagoya TV Anhanguera Dive (Spiny-Anhanguera) 03.jpg|Spiny using Anhanguera Dive Spiny (DinoTector Armor) 1.jpg|Spiny with DinoTector applied TCG Gallery spiny chibi.jpg|Spiny TCG Card (DKTB) Spinosaurus - Spiny TCG Card 2-DKAA.jpg|Spiny TCG Card (DKAA) Spinosaurus - Spiny TCG Card 3-DKBD.jpg|Spiny TCG Card (DKBD) Spinosaurus - Spiny TCG Card 4-DKDS.png|Spiny TCG Card (DKDS) Spinosaurus - Spiny TCG Card 5-DKTA (French).jpg|Spiny TCG Card (DKTA) wa1spiny075-100-spiny.jpg|Spiny TCG Card (SAS) (French) DKTB 82.jpg|Spiny (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKTB) Spinosaurus - Spiny Battle Mode TCG Card 2-DKAA-Gold.jpg|Spiny (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKAA) Spinosaurus - Spiny Battle Mode TCG Card 3-DKBD-Silver.jpg|Spiny (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKBD) Spinosaurus - Spiny Battle Mode TCG Card 4-DKBD-Collosal.JPG|Spiny (Battle Mode) Colossal Rare TCG Card (DKBD) Videos Category:Water Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Alpha Gang Category:Arcade Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Dinosaurs Category:TCG